An intramedullary pin of this type has been described in EP-A 0 551 588. Its particular shortcomings consist of the fact that the two hip screws which are inserted in the head of the femur (femur-head screw and hip pin) extend through the circular openings in the intramedullary fastening pin in angularly rigid fashion. Due to their dimensionally defined difference in flexural strength it is possible during the clinical process for these two screws to move relative to each other. The smaller hip pin, because of its limited or even inhibited gliding ability, can penetrate the hip joint.